danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Yuusuke Uzaki
is the CEO of Tiny Orbit in the Danball Senki series. He is Takuya Uzaki's elder brother. Appearance Yuusuke's light brown hair is braided and tied, while wearing glasses. He wears a dark green business suit with a yellow tie. In the games, he sports a trench-coat cape along his shoulders. Chronology At the Tiny Orbit board meeting, one of the senior members questions him on the creation of a Armor Frame created from blueprints sent by an unknown source and shipped it out according to the directions. The member begins to berate him for shipping a amateur design when Yuusuke unveils the full schematics of the LBX: Achilles, a powerful LBX designed to surpass the weaknesses of other LBX. He explains that the person was known as "J", and Achilles' creation would allow them to determine the person's identity. He warns the official what to say as he is the director of Tiny Orbit. As he and Sae Kirino leave the meeting, Kensuke Yuuki tells him that they received a new blueprint: Hunter, a LBX designed for long distance and high precision. The sender requests for him to create it since the blueprints have a special role, asking for his trust, and he is the only one that understands the importance of the machine. After considering the contents of the email, he proceeds to work on it, calling the prospect interesting. Yuuske watches the inauguration address and promises of the newly appointed Prime Minister, Sousuke Aizen. After listening to his speech, Yuusuke agrees with the new Prime Minister’s ideology as LBX will change the era, but is concerned about what will happen if current groups attempt that use that for their own ends. In the meantime, he and Kensuke begin work on LBX Hunter, but questions J’s motives and intentions. During the semi-finals of Angra Visdas, he arrived in a white suit disguise with shades, and sent a message to Ban's CCM. Because of the coding within the message, Achilles automatic Destroy Mode function was disabled, allowing the boy to use Achilles: V Mode in the match against Daiki Sendou without difficulty. Unbeknownst to him, Takuya arrived in his office during the start of Artemis 2050's A Block preliminaries without warning. Sae apologized for his intrusion, but he did not mind the sibling reunion between them. His brother called him out on not trying to fight to Seekers, but he replied that they can't let their vendetta against Yoshimitsu Kaidou and Innovator ruin Tiny Orbit. However, Takuya tells him that he witnessed him at Angra Visdas helping out Ban in secret so at some point, he will have to get involved. He reminds Takuya that their father attempted to fight Kaidou before and died for it alongside the Seekers defeat, so they can’t afford to make reckless mistakes. He later greeted Ban and the others when he was aware that Takuya requested Yuuki to do decryption on Platinum Capsule. During the analysis, Ami declare. After some discussion and Ami's logical and valid evidence about him being the owner of Pandora, Yuusuke admits and confirm her deduction. When Innovators came to strike and to Ami Kawamura's Kunoichi was critically damaged, he bequeath Pandora to her as a reward for splendidly uncover his secret. He brought the armor frame of Fenrir to Kazuya Aoshima after he Ban and Otacross attempted to break into God Gate. He then leaves, having to prepare for the tournament since Tiny Orit are the organizers of Akibahara Kingdom. Following the invasion of Tiny Orbit by an army of Innovator LBXs, Yuusuke was killed saving Kirishima from a remote controlled rogue truck while the Eternal Cycler was stolen. Trivia *Yuusuke's braided-dread hairstyle resembles that of Kidou Yuuto in the Inazuma Eleven series. **Both are intelligent while being logical and rational. **Like Kidou Yuuto who was shady during his stay on the Teikoku side, Yuusuke kept a shady performance controlling Pandora behind the scenes while supporting in times of emergency. Category:Male Characters Category:Tiny Orbit Category:Support Characters Category:LBX players Category:Seeker Category:Deceased Characters